Brothers
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: I made this one because I love these two, and when I watched the episode of naruto shippuden when Itachi died, and said his last words. I cried and I was sooo wanting to do a story on it. It has very soft yaoi, I don't think it's completely incest okay.


After the first half of the battle, the clouds came back to tell us the one of us will die here...and I'm sure it's me. My last attack using chidori didn't work, not to mention that I'm out of chakara. It's hard to think, or believe to say that...there's no way out.

"What's wrong little brother? You seem to have nothing left...There's no sense of lyeing though cause I can sense that you have no more chakara left-" The older raven haired paused from talking and dropped to the floor coughing up blood. The rain washed the blood off to form a red river on the ground, but it didn't stop him from coughing it up.

`What the hell is wrong with nii-chan?...Is this one of the side affects for using the Mangekyo too long?- Wait, this is my chance to at least get an attack in by throwing an explosive kunai!` The younger Uchiha pulled out the kunai from his back pocket until he heard movement comming from the wounded older Uchiha.

Red aura started to surround him as he took steps closer and closer to the younger uchiha who now started to step back towards the dead wall, leading to a dead end for him. He saw how Itachi formed his fingers to how he did in the illusion using Mangekyo which lead Sasuke to shiver, for he knew what was about to happen.

~ But it's just us as sibblings...even if it's an obstical to overcome. ~ The sound of the memory from the past made the younger Uchiha see all the times he'd spent with the elder, in the past.

"I'm home!" The older Uchiha called as he came back from the academy.  
"Welcome home big brother!" The younger brother ran up to give his beloved brother a hug. "Will you play with me Nii-chan?" Sasuke begged his brother as he still held on to the elder.

~ He can't Sasuke. Itachi has ninja academy homework. Your gonna have to wait later.~ Their mother called from the kitchen.

The older Uchiha saw how his younger brother's smile suddenly turn to a frown. Of course he knew that they wouldn't always have time to spend together because of the academy, but he always at least wanted to spend the slightest time with Sasuke, for he knew that they wont have as much time together like they use to. "It's okay mom. I'll do my homework later. It's easy anyway." He said as he gave a soft smile to young Sasuke, whose hopes were returning.

-It's getting late Sasuke, let's head back-  
"But you promised to teach me today!" Sasuke gave a slight pout to Itachi, but he only waved his hand to tell Sasuke to come over only to thump his forehead."I'll teach you another time." He said giving a slight smile to Sasuke."Fine, but check this out!" Sasuke brought out his kunai's and tried to do the same moves Itachi did not too long ago.  
"Don't be so reckless!" Itachi said trying to stop Sasuke, but it was a bit too late.

The older Uchiha had to let the Sasuke hitch a ride on his back from spraining his ankle for pulling off a stunt he wasn't ready for.

"Nii-chan! Can you teach me again tomarrow?" The younger Uchiha asked as he rested his head on his brothers shoulder.  
"Sorry Sasuke, but I have an important mission tomarrow. You should already know that now in days we'll have little time together right?"  
"I know...but the slightest time you'll give me to have time with you is always enough...As long as I know that we will have time together whether it's a long time from now, I'll always be happy." The younger brother driffted off into a sleep from the last sentence he gave. The elder just smiled as he kept walking.

~It's okay to hate me...but I'll always be your brother...and be by your side.~

Once Itachi was almost towards Sasuke's face, he snapped out from his memory flash and fear was already returning quickly to him, for he knew what was going to come.

As he closed his eyes tightly, he felt a familiar thump on his forehead that brought him to open his eyes back up.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke...for everything, and I may not say this so offten-" He tried his best to keep standing still, but the side affect from the Mangekyo was taking advantage of the little strength he had left."...I love you... little brother." He smiled as he fell back to the ground, but this time throwing up blood...more than usual."I guess...this is it."

~I'm sorry Sasuke...~

"Get up and quit playing around Itachi." The younger raven stared down at his now dead brother, with tears forming in his eyes.

~ for everything, and I may not say this so often to you but-~

"Nii-san get up! Stop playing with me and get up!" He kneeled down to the floor and began to cry at his side."...It's not over...I don't want it to be, not just yet."

~...I love you...little brother~

"I know I hated you...but your still my brother, and I still want you by my side Itachi...why did you have to leave me by myself." The salted tears started to come down even more."...I love you too Nii-san, and I'll try to be happy, cause I know we'll have time together again someday...even if I have to wait for a long time." The younger uchiha laid beside his now dead brother, and kissed his cheek softly, wishing him a last goodbye.

Silence filled the area with soft sobs coming from the one who once hated, and wanted vengence, to the now pleading, and wishing uchiha...

~ 5 months later ~

"Hey Sasuke! Were gonna go get some food, wanna come?" The white headed boy asked as he got ready to leave.  
"No. I'll stay here." He simply replyed, avoiding eye contact.  
"You idiot! Can't you see he's buisy thinking!" The red head slapped her team mate."We'll bring you somthing Sasuke, bye!" With that being said they left.

All was silent in there little camp inside the forest. winter was coming, and they yet had anything warm to wear, or sleep with, but the Uchiha managed to sleep while they left.  
`It's hard to say things were back to normal from these few months, but it always felt that something bigger was missing...not there...long gone...Nii-san.` The Uchiha thoughted in his sleep.

"Yo Sasuke, we brought some rice back! -" The boy paused as he saw Sasuke sleep, but it was already to late, for the uchiha woke back up.  
"Nice job idiot, you woke him up-." The red headed paused as she spotted somthing on the Uchiha."Hey! I thought we were going to look for winter clothing together?"  
"...What are you talking about. I didn't buy anything." Saskue said as he gave an annoyed glare.  
"Oh yeah! Well why do you have that black and red blanket on you! I hope your gonna share that with us!" She pointed out the cloak that was sprawled out onto Sasukes lap.

He didn't say anything for a while cause he knew that the cloak belonged to an Akatsuki member. Most importantly it smelled just like his brother. Nothing couldn't stop what was about to happen, so he didn't hold back the tears of sorrowness."...Nii-san."

"Sasuke...?" The red haired was about to go up to the now crying Uchiha, but was stopped by a hand on the shoulder from the other team mate, so they both walked back off to give him a little space for a few minutes.

As they left, he opened his eyes and wiped his tears away but still cleched onto the cloak that was before him."I knew you were still by my side Nii-san." He smiled softly and stared up into the sky.


End file.
